


My Fault.

by Chalalalalala



Series: chosen [1]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Society Against Evil (Escape the Night), self blame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 18:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16624142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chalalalalala/pseuds/Chalalalalala
Summary: Not everyone got taken,.....Some of us were chosen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ETNMystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/gifts).



_To all those who are still out there,_

_I am so sorry for what you are having to witness, and that I didn’t reveal my identity earlier, but I wasn’t allowed. My leaders feared that if I showed who I was, then a similar fate to Shane’s would befall me. I have since then realised that the world is more important than me, hence my disobedience. I work for the Society Against Evil and knew Calliope personally. She, in fact, taught me the complete opposite to what Nicholas taught Sally- how to resist the Cursed God, not how to inflict him on others. She was a great woman, who I believe shouldn’t have been sacrificed for the sake of Joey Graceffa, who only has more hell to come. By trying to correct what Shane broke, I thought we could use the internet to our advantage, but now those we have lost are in this predicament because of me, and I have been cut off from those I can trust._

_At the start we believed Mystic was a coincidence, &?@£** trying to find himself a new vessel after Nicholas was killed by the third group of sacrifices._

_I saw Bird as a sign of concern, a sign of potential disaster, but yet again, my concerns were pushed away for more “pressing matters”._

_Lucy was when I started to panic. Team Eli had become a part of my vessel's life, and whoever had targeted them knew that. This was when my theories started to piece together._

_Cinder…. They are one amazing person. Only one with true detachment can break his control, and they are one of them. However, with great control comes great loss, and with that we lost Willow._

_I know I shouldn’t blame myself but… I was so stupid to try fix the mistakes a legend in our ring had made. Yet again, I am so sorry. I write this in the hope that perhaps any of the others will see it, and know what to do if thing go wrong._

_Focus on your ships. Close your mind. Survive._

_Penelope Dowry_

_S.A.E_


	2. My Other

_To the few who are still resisting,_

_I hope you still remember who I am. The Cursed God used Chala's panic after the burning of Paramount Ranch to pluck me from her mind, and moved to a new location. He keeps reminding me of days I wish to forget. Days I fear I must tell you about._

_Before I fought back, an alternate personality controlled me. It had the same skills, the same gorgeous looks- but far different intentions. It started using my, may I say, omnipotent hypnotism skills to turn others to the side of its master; I think you can guess who that is. If I hadn't fought back, the world as you know it would never have existed._

_Now history seems to be repeating itself- I am put under stress every day to try and release it from the mental bonds I keep it in. Unfortunately, I think I am weakening._

_If what the girl who comes to visit me says is true, then her first victim will be my vessel, a girl so pure and fiery that I cannot allow to be touched. I've seen what she hides- a bank full of hopes and dreams that are almost too fantastical to go down on paper. The others would be my two personal favourite- Bird, who planted this strange idea of Roila in my head, and Alice, our partner in crime. They cannot be hurt. Even those I will not be involved with cannot be hurt._

_I say this, as possibly my last words in my good form: Your partners cannot save you now. Save yourselves. Hide from me, Chala. I-I love you, little one._

_Yours at the end,_

_**~~Lilith Divola~~ **Penelope Dowry_

_S.A.E_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't be true... PLEASE don't be true...


	3. My End.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gone.

Footsteps echoed along the corridor, breaking the silence Penelope had become used to. Whispers stopped in the darkness outside her cell, confirming her suspicions. It was her time to meet the Cursed God.

 

The two figures, who painfully resembled her friends Alison and Calliope, grabbed her arms with firm smirks, twisting her stomach more than before. Her cell became a familiar dot in the distance as she was dragged further from the prison. Everything here seemed to glow with unrestrained malevolence, trying to swallow her. Feeling the paper aeroplane in her pocket, she used the last of her strength to feebly fire it into the air, and smiled as it floated further and further into the air until it was out of sight. Containing instructions and a message to her colleagues, that piece of A4 was the last protection she could give her partner. She could go to her end knowing the world had a chance.

 

“You evaded me for a long time, my dear,”

She knelt in front of the most powerful being to ever exist and laughed. “Don’t use that condescending tone with me. It’s not as if I’m your wife, your little toy anymore. I am Penelope, an independent woman you cannot control.”

 

It was his turn to laugh this time. “You and I both know that’s not true. You are going to fall and, with Lilith’s help, we will drag the rest of the world down with you. They have no hope now,”. She didn’t answer him, simply smiling to herself. She could already feel the familiar tendrils wrapping her soul, so she cleared her mind to speed up the process. The less time he had to look for her name the better. She didn’t exactly leave her mind, just got pushed into the darkest corner and tied down. Her outer eyes turned to a blood red as a softer, more menacing voice whispered from her mouth.

 

“I am back, my lord. Lilith is back, stronger and more willing to serve than ever.”

He laughed. “Good. Until I know your main case’s name, I cannot send her to you, so go after her closest friend. That should loosen her tongue, and Alice has been losing her mind anyway. We’ll be doing her a favour.”

 

“As you wish my lord. What are you to do about your troublesome excuse for a wife?”

 

He smirked. “Why, tame her of course. Perhaps Adopp and Better Dooper can help with that...”

 

Their laughter can be heard through the entire castle, as they plot things that shock the ears of the girl trapped above.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh my head.... What just happened? It didn't feel like a bad blackout, yet i don't remember what just happened...
> 
> Maybe there is more than one possessive force out there, trying to send a message....


End file.
